Manga
Pita-Ten began as a manga series created by Koge-Donbo, which was serialized in MediaWorks' shonen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! between October 1999 to August 2003 issues. Eight bound volumes were released in Japan under MediaWorks' Dengeki Comics imprint April 2000 to Setember 2003. The english adaption was licensed by Tokyo Pop from which was released from January 2004 to March 2005. Plot Summary Life is hard for Kotarou Higuchi. His father is always away on business and his mother had just died. Basically he spends a lot of time alone... and he hates it. Maybe he can use it to his advatage to study for the middle school entrance exams but his solitude is shattered when a zany girl named Misha moves next to him all of a sudden. Though she acts like a stalker, Misha claims she is an angel and it is her job to make Kotarou happy and safe. But that's impossible since she knows nothing about life on earth. What will happen to them, and will love bloom from their friendship? Chapters Volume 1 *Lesson 1: How to Associate with Your Neighbor *Lesson 2: How to Fight with an Older Woman *Lesson 3: The Method of Celebration *Lesson 4: How to Enjoy Halloween *Lesson 5: How to Spend a Rainy Day *Lesson 6: How to Enjoy Hot Springs *Lesson 7: How to Enjoy Hot Springs Part 2 Volume 2 *Lesson 8: How to Finish an Assignment *Lesson 9: How to Welcome a New Student Part 1 *Lesson 10: How to Welcome a New Student Part 2 *Lesson 11: How to Pull a Prank *Lesson 12: How to Feel Better *Lesson 13: How to Eat Tasty Apples Volume 3 *Lesson 14: How to Wake Up *Lesson 15: How to Walk Through a Mansion *Lesson 16: How to Feel Happy *Lesson 17: How to Enjoy This World Part 1 *Lesson 18: How to Enjoy This World Part 2 *Lesson 19: How to Help Out Volume 4 *Lesson 20: How to Make Tasty Curry *Lesson 21: How to Get Really Angry *Lesson 22: How to Find an Angel *Lesson 23: How to Find a Lost Child *Lesson 24: How to Walk to School *Lesson 25: How to Choose a Path Volume 5 *Lesson 26: How to Use One's Angel Wings *Lesson 27: How to Make an Obentou *Lesson 28: How to Discover One's Loneliness *Lesson 29: How to Find Your Way Back *Lesson 30: How to Go Back to One's Hometown *Lesson 31: How to Peek Upon the Unknown Time Volume 6 *Lesson 32: How to Look Upon the Unknown Time *Lesson 33: How to Look for the Precious Thing *Lesson 34: How to Look for the Precious Thing Part 2 *Lesson 35: How to Find What You Are Searching For Part 3 *Lesson 36: How to Find What You Are Looking For Part 4 *Lesson 37: How to Find What You Are Looking For Part 5 Volume 7 *Lesson 38: How to Find What You Are Looking For Part 6 *Lesson 39: How to Cry *Lesson 40: How to Search for Yourself Part 1 *Lesson 41: How to Search for Yourself Part 2 *Lesson 42: How to Search for Yourself Part 3 Volume 8 *Lesson 43: How to Search for Yourself Part 4 *Lesson 44: How to Find Happiness Part 1 *Lesson 45: How to Find Happiness Part 2 *Lesson 46: How to Find Happiness Part 3 *Lesson 47: How to End Your Dream Category:Browse